


Pry Me Apart

by Manya_Kami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble-esque, Eren Calls Levi "Cap'm", Erwin Doesn't Give Two Shits, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadistic Eren Yeager, Some OOC-ness, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manya_Kami/pseuds/Manya_Kami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll open up for me, yeah?"<br/>It's that velvet voice and those hands on him, that makes him wish he was anywhere, anywhere but here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pry Me Apart

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Went ahead and flagged this as noncon, just to be on the safe side.
> 
>  
> 
> I guess I wrote this because I was tired of seeing all those innocent bottom Eren fics, because fuck that shit.

_This is wrong._

That's the first thought that enters Levi's mind when not only the commander walks into the bedroom, but the titan shifter as well - that boy, _Eren_. He feels uneasy and disgusted as he watches those vibrant green eyes light up upon seeing him, as though observing a well-sought-after prize.

"Oh... you look so nice, Cap'm." The boy's gaze softens slightly, and Levi squirms.

_No_. He doesn't want that goddamned _subordinate_ seeing him like this, naked and needy, splayed out on Erwin's bed, and the look Eren's giving him, as though he's _below_ him - no, he doesn't want to be here, he'd rather be _anywhere_ than here-

"Why the fuck is he-"

Erwin, busying himself with removing his gear, interrupts him calmly. "He's been _wanting_ you, Levi. He's been waiting for quite some time. You can at least grant him this, can't you? He's been training so hard - he certainly _deserves_ it."

By the time he turns back to Eren, the goddamn brat is _shirtless_ , and _shit_ , he's crawling onto the bed with that _look_ in his eyes.

"You'll open up for me, yeah, Cap'm?"

It's that velvet voice and those _hands_ , all over him, that make Levi wish he was _anywhere_ , anywhere else, with _anyone_ else.

Those same hands run along his body, tracing scars and cuts, pressing into bruises none too gently. The look of sheer _joy_ that spread across the shitty brat's face is enough to make him sick, and fuck, why isn't Erwin finished undressing yet, he only wants this to be _over with_. When those hands finally reach his ass the begin to massage his cheeks gently, and the boy rests his head onto Levi's shoulder, pressing all his weight into him.

When something cold and foreign presses into his entrance, Levi can't help but let out a gasp, and he wishes to _die_ when he hears Eren's light chuckle. The brat's figure presses deeper and deeper into him, and it's _quick_ and _rough_ and legitimately _hurts_ , as it swirls around inside of him, curiously searching for his prostate.

When he _does_ find the button, he nails his finger into it mercilessly, and Levi finally moans, a husky, smoky sound that this goddamn brat should not have the pleasure of hearing.

Eren whispers into his ear, in a voice that could've been sensual and sexy, had it not been so fucking _irritating_. "Do you like it, Cap'm? Do you like submitting to someone, for a change?"

The shitty brat holds his finger inside him for some time, daringly scraping his prostate over and over, and _fuck_ , he hates how hard he's gotten just from _this_ -

"Yeager." Erwin's voice is so heavy and _sudden_ that it darn near gives Levi a heart attack, what with how he'd nearly forgotten the older man's existence. "I think he's had enough."

"Yes sir." It's a _completely_ different tone that what he'd just been using with Levi, and Levi'd be damned if it didn't piss him off extremely.

But the boy yanks his finger out with force and Levi's left gasping at the sudden emptiness, too distracted to notice Erwin placing himself at his back.

Large, calloused fingers run through his sweaty bags and Erwin's husky voice in his ear this time, uttering, "Did he prepare you?"

Levi grips the sheets upon feeling the older man's dick at his entrance and _gasps, fuck this fuck that shitty brat and everything_ -

The rest is a blur as Erwin plunges into him, and Eren's creepy happy giggles in the background are vague at best, until the commander invites him into the bed and Levi's spread open _further_ yet, everything is too fucking much and he regrets this, regrets it all, this is one of the worst downright shitty outcomes that ever could've happened upon his nightly trysts with Erwin-

 

.

 

When the night's finally grown old Levi's left sticky and exhausted and above all, _humiliated_ , but he's grateful the morning hasn't taken over just yet.

He won't be prepared to deal with the outcome of this, but he'll buy himself time to react anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
